


Don't move so much

by HNC



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HNC/pseuds/HNC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Another Episode Komaru and Fukawa are sleeping in a bed together. Komaru has some bad sleeping habits like snoring and moving around a lot. She ends up hitting Fukawa on the nose and... things progress from there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't move so much

It was 11:37pm, the two protagonists were sleeping in bed after a long day of running around the city and fighting Monokumas. Komaru was sleeping next to Fukawa, despite their protests of who gets to sleep on it. Fukawa couldn't sleep at all due to the other girl moving around, taking up all the space, and snoring. Komaru was having the nicest sleep and decided to move onto her side. This was a bad move because her arm flung and her hand had landed on Fukawa's nose pretty hard. Immediately both woke up, Fukawa was groaning while Komaru was barely waking up herself. Strangely, instead of a getting a nosebleed, Fukawa experieced a sneezing sensation.

"Aah.. Aaah..."

"Wait.. Fukawa are you going to-"

"Achoo!!"

This made Fukawa fall out of bed, Komaru sat up in panic. "Eh?! F-Fukawa! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Fukawa jumped up with a sinister grin, she was now Genocider Syo.

"Hahahaha! Komaru-san! You're such a annoyance in bed! I could barely sleep at all!

Komaru looked at her nervously, slowly dhe opened her mouth to speak. "I-I did what?..." 

"You move a lot! You snore too much! You take up the entire bed! I think the best thing to do would be to punish you!"

"Eh?! W-Wait wait! I-I didn't mean to!"

She protested against Syo's threat, nevertheless she felt Syo push her back down onto the bed, seeing her climb up on top of herself.

"Hmhmhm.... what to do with such a hot cutey in this very bed!" Syo's eyes were now crazy, she grabbed the girl's wrists and pinned them to the bed.

Komaru gasped in shock, trying to dtruggle free. "W-Wait! Fukawa-san!" Her eyes were wide with shock.

Syo ignored her protests and began licking her neck, making the girl blush and moan a little. Her fingers grinding up against Komaru's thighs and into her skirt. Komaru closed her legs in protest but this angered the psychopath, making her forcefully open her legs and wrap them around her waist. "Now now Komaru-san! If you protest any longer I'll have to kill you! Got it?!"

"G-Got it...." She sniffled a little, feeling the psychopath suck on a sensitive spot on her neck while her fingers rubbed against her panties.

"Tch.. these clothes are all a bother!" In quick succession Syo managed to take off all of Komaru's clothing, leaving her naked on the bed. "Wow wow! Komaru-san for a young girl you have pretty big tits!"

"Wait y-you didn't have to strip m-me!!" She cried in protest again, this time Syo groped the younger girl tightly, making heroan loudly in both pleasure and pain. The psycho's long tonque rubbed against Komaru's nipples as she pressed both of the breasts together. After a few seconds of this Syo began to suck roughly on a breast, using her free hand to massage both her breast and her vagina. Komaru began to feel herself getting wet, the pleasure was now really pleasurable, causing her to hold onto Syo's head as loud moans came out her mouth. With enough suckage and massaging, Komaru began to lactate a little into Syo's mouth. "F-Fukawa... w-whats this.. amazing f-feeling in my n-nipples?..."

"Hmhmhm... you're lactating from sckage and my massaging Komaru-san! Now shut up and moan louder for me!" She began sucking harder and inserted two fingers inside Komaru's private area. The younger of the two was now squirming, having her first orgasm within seconds of Syo's rough fingering and breast-suckage. 

"Is... is that all?.." Said a tired Komaru who looked like she was worn out from being a sex toy for Syo, sadly this was just the beginning. Syo held Komaru's legs on her shoulders and began to lick the younger's clitoris and vulva.

"Aaah!! F-Fukawa! Wait! D-Don't! Your tongue is too lon- AAH!!" She screamed at the immense sensitivity of having herself being licked deeply inside after a orgasm. Komaru held onto Syo's head tightly, slowly bucking her hips up to Syo's mouth. After a few seconds of intense eating-out and thrusting Komaru began to have a second orgasm, panting heavily as she layed down exhausted with her arms by her head.

"Mmmh... Komaru-san's pussy tastes really amazing! How can someone as young as you taste so inhumanely good!?" Syo cackled as she groped Komaru once again, this time crawling between her legs.

"No...! Fukawa p-please... let me rest... I came t-twice already!"

Syo cackled again, this time she took off her own dress, bra, and panties, leaving her in her socks only. "Komaru-san.. it isn't fair if only you get to climax! Now.. just relax ad give in to me like a good masochist!"

"B-But I-I'm not a- Aaah!!" Komaru moaned even louder, this time she felt a wet crotch rub against her own, Syo was now grinding their vaginas together. The psycho leaned down and began to kiss Komaru, first it was just sloppy kissing on the lips since Komaru kept her mouth shut to prevent any tongue-kissing. After a hard grope and faster grinding Komaru let out another moan. Syo took this as her advantage and forced her long tongue inside Komaru's mouth. Her long time licking everywhere inside, playing with Komaru's tongue and suddenly trying to go as deep as she can. The younger girl teared up and moaned helplessly into the kiss, she felt herself bouncing a bit on the bed. Komaru began to gag a bit on Syo's tongue, making the psycho retract a bit but still a bit too much for the younger to even handle. She began to give in, the pleasure making her lustful as she wrapped her arms around Syo's back, scratching and leaving marks, pulling her in more with her legs wrapped around. She had to pull back to breathe and pant, moaning louder and louder by the second as she was close to another orgasm. "F-Fukawa! P-Please make me c-climax! I want it so bad!"

Syo cackled and began thrusting faster and faster til they both reached another climax. After a few seconds of panting, Komaru smiled lustfully. "L-Lets.. keep going til we pass out..."

The next morning Fukawa was back to her normal self, wondering what the hell just happened because she noticed the bed was messy, she was naked of course, and the other was bent over. Komaru groaned heavily as she tried to stand up, only to fall onto the ground since her legs were practically numb from too much sex last night.

"W-What happened?!" Fukawa shouted with embarassment, quickly dressing herself.

"We.. we had sex.. 20 times... please promise not to sleep with me... or at least do it once when you turn psycho..."

Fukawa's eyes widened with shock, only to release a laugh and help the other onto the bed.


End file.
